Shadow World
The Shadow World is an afterlife location in the Power Rangers series. History The Shadow is a dark, desert-like world where all the villains the Power Rangers of the past, present and future that were destroyed end up. Besides it having dead trees, some of it's other features of the Shadow World have it containing some wilted flowers, a skeleton, and smoking hills. Skull Cavern has a door to the Shadow World that can be opened by the Key of the Shadow World. When a demon is destroyed and ends up in the Shadow World, they act like zombies that want to destroy anything living. This was proven when Prince Olympius and The Gatekeeper bring the Lightspeed Rangers to the Shadow World as Diabolico locks the door that brought them there. With the help from the Sorcerer of the Sands, the Power Rangers were able to find another way out of the Shadow World through a green pool-like portal inside a cave. In order to get his own way out, Olympius defeats and absorbs some of the demons enabling him and Gatekeeper to get out while Jinxer provides the energy to free Prince Olympius. When a specific eclipse occurs, Queen Bansheera planned to open a sarcophagus that serves as a portal to the Shadow World and release all the demons there. As the power of the eclipse reaches Skull Cavern, Carter Grayson tries to attack Queen Bansheera but is hit by a powerful blast which knocks his helmet off. Regardless, he makes a powerful jump and delivers a kick to Queen Bansheera which sends her falling backwards into the tomb. Just as Carter starts to relax, Queen Bansheera's tendrils emerge from the tomb, wrap around his hand, and pulls him backwards with her. Ryan Mitchell, having witnessed this, runs to help and finds Carter hanging on for dear life onto the side as Queen Bansheera is below him just out of reach. As the eclipse's power floods into the portal, the other Rangers arrive to help, but it looks very much like it's the end of the Red Ranger as he tells the others to close the lid to the tomb. They refuse to leave him as Queen Bansheera promises that if she's going down, then Carter is going with her. Suddenly, an orb of light emerges from the Shadow World and travels to Queen Bansheera and Carter's position where it is revealed to be the spirit of Diabolico (with his Star Power restored). Bansheera happily declares that he's just in time to help. Diabolico confirms he is going to help....help the Rangers destroy her. Bansheera realizes too late that she's doomed as Diabolico blasts her tendrils which releases Carter and sends Queen Bansheera falling into the Shadow World where she is then immediately attacked by the demons below as Diabolico follows having achieved the ultimate revenge against her. The status of the Shadow World being the only afterlife for Power Rangers monsters is unknown as the Org Spirit World from Power Rangers Wild Force and the Abyss of Evil from Power Rangers Ninja Storm is given the same status. The same thing occurs to the Nighlok Heaven in Power Rangers Samurai. It's unknown if they're somehow one and the same or if they're separate places. Either way, they each serve as different death realms for the destroyed monsters. Monsters in the Shadow World These Monsters are all imprisoned in the Shadow World. Most of them are reused costumes from past Power Rangers series. Mass groups of monsters in the Shadow World appear in the episodes "Sorcerer of the Sands", "Olympius Unbound" and "The Fate of Lightspeed Part 2" * "Sorcerer of the Sands" featured: ** Thunderclaw ** Spellbinder ** Quakemon ** Furnace Monster ** Fireor ** Liztwin's Advanced Form ** Shockatron ** The as-yet-unintroduced Arachnor ** The as-yet-untntroduced Treevil ** Super Sentai-Exclusive monster Golem Buroogen from GoGoV (unused in an episode of PRLR and nicknamed "Fire Wasp" by the fans) ** Super Sentai-Exclusive monster Zombeast from GoGoV (unused in an episode of PRLR and nicknamed "Ghoular" by the fans) ** Mermatron's Advanced Form (unused in an episode of PRLR, name comes from the PRLR video game) ** Super Sentai-Exclusive monster Papetongu from GoGoV (unused in an episode of PRLR and nicknamed "Flowar" by the fans) ** Cyclopter * "Olympius Unbound" featured: ** Quakemon ** Thunderclaw ** Shockatron ** Spellbinder ** Cyclopter ** Freezard ** The as-yet-unintroduced Arachnor ** The as-yet-unintroduced Treevil ** Super Sentai-Exclusive monster Golem Buroogen from GoGoV (unused in an episode of PRLR and nicknamed "Fire Wasp" by the fans) ** Super Sentai-Exclusive monster Zombeast from GoGoV (unused in an episode of PRLR and nicknamed "Ghoular" by the fans) ** Mermatron's Advanced Form (unused in an episode of PRLR, name comes from the PRLR video game) ** Super Sentai-Exclusive monster Papetongu from GoGoV (unused in an episode of PRLR and nicknamed "Flowar" by the fans) * "The Fate of Lightspeed Pt. 2" featured: ** Eye Guy ** Hatchasaurus ** Rhinoblaster ** Oysterizer ** A smudgy swirl monster from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar Pt. 1" (nicknamed "Smudgey Swirl" by the fans) ** The black and furry version of Robogoat from "Fire in Your Tank" (nicknamed "Bobogoat" by the fans) ** The Craterite Conglomerate (seen in "The Craterite Invasion" episode) ** Lunatick ** Coralizer ** Lizwizard ** Spikey ** Psycho Blue's Monster Form ** Radster ** Horn ** Rojomon ** Ghouligan ** Thunderclaw ** Shockatron ** Cyclopter ** Freezard ** Super Sentai-Exclusive monster Mushroom Nezire from Denji Sentai Megaranger (unused in PRIS and nicknamed "Magic Mushroom" by fans) ** Beetleborgs monsters Torch Mouth, Hagfish of Gar, and Emily the Seed Of Evil ** A mostly-obscure woman in Rita Repulsa's costume Trivia * The Shadow World is something like Hell of the real world or like the Netherrealm of the Mortal Kombat game series. See Also Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Locations Category:Other Dimensions